warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerebulon's Forms
Form One In his first form, Cerebulon was actually within the giant UFO which was hovering over Tsunopolis which then brought you to the mothership in Earth's orbit, and finally crash lands back on Earth after your battle with the three Zorgulon destroyed the mothership. He emerges from the ruined craft, smashing through the largest monument on the concourse in a smaller saucer mech-suit of sorts that is mobilized by four legs and two protruding arms that will shoot a death-ray when the hands are joined. The "head" of this suit is protected by a force-field. Seek cover behind the six remaining monuments and block, as a monument will bear most, but not all of the ray's blast. After the attack, his force-field will power down momentarily, which will give you your only opportunity to attack him during this stage. Throwing a nearby vehicle, as well as launching a barrage of projectiles will be about the extent of damage you'll have time for before he powers up to repeat his attac k. You will have enough time to grab another vehicle and block behind another monument before the next blast. After enough damage has been dealt, the saucer ejects the arms and disengages from the failing legs. The sealing ring pops off and Cerebulon's second form emerges. Form Two The red cyclopean eye remains from the first form, as does the dome protecting the head, (without a force-field this time), and he moves on four legs, though they are more akin to steel tentacles, which enable him to move more quickly. Your only means of attack here are the three green pieces of his discarded mech-suit. You will have enough time to throw and hit him with two, (possibly three), pieces before he rushes you and hits you with a high voltage attack which will drain your health significantly. He will then retreat to the far side of the level, awaiting your next move. Once Cerebulon has taken enough hits, this form keels over, unable to remain upright on unsteady legs, the dome shattered and the light of the electric eye gone dark, when suddenly, Cerebulon bursts forth in his true form. Third Form Cerebulon's third and final fighting form resembles Zorgulon to an extent, but seems to be the more advanced of the race, with four smaller eyes surrounding one large central eye, large fangs protruding from his mouth and scythe-like blades for forearms which he uses to pull himself from his pressure-suit. He stands upright on four tentacle-like legs and swipes the air with his blades, angered and ready to destroy this lesser beast that has somehow bested his technology, as well as caused him pain. Cerebulon is very fast in his movements as well as his attacks. He can anticipate your close-range special, so don't bother. It's best to block, as he will unleash a nasty ten-hit combo that will drain you of a considerable amount of health. The moment he finishes, strike back with your own combos, just be ready to block again, as he has the ability to interrupt your attack and immediately counter with his own. Once you are successful in this final battle, Cerebulon will rear back, howling in agony, clutching his hemmoraging brain, which explodes, his headless carcass falling to the ground, dead. Final Form A small parasite-like juvenille form of Cerebulon will emerge from his remains and scurry away at your roar of triumph, (or perhaps it's a survival mechanism, allowing Cerebulon to live on in a new form.), or hinting at a possible sequel. From here you will be treated to your character's origin story, (with the exception of Raptros and Zorgulon.), then the credit roll in which we are shown flashes of some outstanding concept art. Trivia *Cerebulon is probably inspired from other monsters will multiple forms: Hedorah, Destoroyah, and the Xenomorph. *The pressure-suit of Cerebulon's second form resembles the Tripods from The War of the Worlds. *His Third Form body high resembles the body of a Hydralisk from the Starcraft Series. It lacks a correct head as it has more of Zorgulon's head. Cerebulon 1st Form TOP ANGLE.jpg|Cerebulon (1st form) from above. Cerebulon 1st Form BOTTOM ANGLE.jpg|Cerebulon (1st form) from below. Cerebulon 1st Form SHIELD ON.jpg|Cerebulon (1st form) activating shield. Cerebulon 1st Form SHIELD OFF.jpg|Cerebulon (1st form) deactivating shield (and shutting down temporarily). Cerebulon 2nd Form FULL BODY.jpg|Cerebulon (2nd form) fully body (ignore the yellow cursor). Cerebulon 2nd Form JUMP.jpg|Cerebulon (2nd form) jumping. Cerebulon 2nd Form ELECTROCUTION ATTACK.jpg|Cerebulon (2nd form) electrocuting Ultra V as means of offence. Cerebulon 3rd Form TAUNT SPECIAL.jpg|Cerebulon (3rd form) taunting to peform double damage. Category:Bosses